Your Character (America's Most Eligible)
Your Character in America's Most Eligible is the main protagonist of the America's Most Eligible series. Although his/her default name is "Jamie Lee", the player can choose to name his/her as they wish. He/she is one of the contestants in Season 10 of America's Most Eligible. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. Personality It's shown that your character is a smooth talker, as he/she can convince Whitney to come back as a contestant, even though it's too late. You are also charming given that Jen is often seen blushing during your interactions and you have the option to flirt with/kiss the other contestants. If you choose the sweetheart route, then the other contestants defend you against Lina's accusations of you sleeping with the crew to win. You also seem to be the only one the last six contestants can talk with. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 1: Who Has What It Takes * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 13: Back To Reality * Chapter 14: Peace of Mind * Chapter 15: Kiss and Tell * Chapter 16: Where Wishes Come True * Chapter 17: Lights, Camera, Sabotage! * Chapter 18: Before The Storm * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 11: The Real World * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 9: Mama Drama * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Relationships Jen Jen is your producer on AME, and you can choose to flirt with her, build her confidence, or be indifferent or rude to her. She is a potential love interest for you, the only one where you don't have to worry about relationship points. You can choose to take your relationship to the next level after Piper fires her. In the All Stars season, you can choose her as your date in Chapter 11 and depending on your status with her, have a talk about the future of your relationship. In the final chapter of the season, Jen can propose to you. Han At the second elimination ceremony since Your Character can't vote if they won the challenge, Han beckons you over to ask for your opinion on who to vote to eliminate. He seems to pick whoever it is you tell him to. Afterwards, he remarks how the two of you gotta stick together... alluding to a possible alliance in the future. Ivy Fisher She is one of your potential love interests for a limited time; however, the highest level relationship you can achieve with her is Allies before her true colors are shown. If you choose to advise Han about eliminating Ivy, Your Character's reasoning will be how even though she came last in the challenge, she might be steep competition later on. Thus, it would be best to get her out as soon as possible. When the truth is revealed, your relationship points with her drop, and by the time of the finale, you can remain in likes status or drop farthest down to enemies. Bianca / Teagan Depending on who you decide to eliminate on the premiere episode, the one who stays becomes one of your (closest, determinant) friends in the house and the other dislikes you (although you can choose to increase her feelings towards you in the jury house as well as the finale). The one you saved becomes loyal to you, and if you decide to watch the confessionals in Chapter 10, you discover that she thinks you are a good person at heart. She also helps distract Omar if you want private time with one of your LIs after the elimination and before the Comeback Challenge. Before the finale, the highest relationship "status" you can have with the one you saved is Allies, while you and the one you eliminated is Liked. During the finale, you have the option of changing both to Allies. In the All Stars season, Bianca shortly becomes a love interest and you can start romancing her when you return to the AME mansion. However, because she was not a love interest choice in Book 1, you cannot choose her to relive your memories of your trip to New York or Paris with her. In Chapter 5, it is your vote/decision that determines if she stays in the game or is eliminated with Ronan. Even if you romanced her, you cannot choose to marry her at the end of the season. Handsome Stranger You meet Handsome Stranger when you first step into the AME mansion. He is one of your potential love interests, and if you decide to spend more time with him one-on-one in each chapter, the highest his feelings will go with you is In Love. Even though you can pursue, flirt, and kiss other love interests, you can only choose one love interest to rise to In Love status; the highest level the rest of your love interests (not counting Ivy) can obtain is Allies. If you decide to watch his confessional in Chapter 10, he tells Omar that you are different than the others; even though he shouldn't care about you, he does. During the Comeback challenge, you have the option of reading his journal and seeing how he feels about you. Through a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that you went on trip to New York City, New York, USA (if you were runner-up) if you picked Handsome Stranger at the end of Book 1. If you were the winner of Season 10, you have the option to reliving the memory of taking him to Paris, France. In the All Stars season, after being partnered with Vince then Slater, your third partner is Handsome Stranger. You two ride go-karts in your first challenge together. You can choose him as your date in Chapter 11, and depending on your status with him, have a talk about the future of your relationship. In the cooking challenge, you follow his lead and make the winning dish, keeping you safe from the bottom four. When you receive your third Audience Vote, you can decide whether or not you want to remain partners. If you stay with him, nothing changes. If you choose Beautiful Contestant or Derek, Handsome Stranger is placed in the bottom four in their place. He can propose to you in the final chapter of the season. Beautiful Contestant You meet Beautiful Contestant during the first challenge of AME, the Cocktail challenge. She is one of your potential love interests like Handsome Stranger, who can fall In Love with you if you spend extra time with her. She views you as a tough competitor and potential ally, and becomes visibly angry when you are eliminated mid-season. She also backs you if you decide to confront Ivy. In the All Stars season, you can choose her as your date in Chapter 11, and depending on your status with her, have a talk about the future of your relationship. You can choose her to be your partner. She can propose to you in the final chapter. Derek You meet Derek for the first time in hair and make-up when Jen rushes to get you ready for the premiere. He is one of your love interests, and like Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant, you can choose to spend more time with him and have him fall In Love with you. Even though he has an on-screen showmance with Ivy, that doesn't affect his feelings towards you. If you watch his confessional in Chapter 10, he tells you that you made a huge impact on him, that you are the highlight of this season for him and for the audience. If you spend time with him in Chapter 13, he tells you that he kinda drew up a plan to break you out of the Jury House, Mission: Impossible style. Through a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 2, if you were the winner of Season 10, it is revealed that you went on trip to Paris, France, if you picked Derek at the end of Book 1. In the All Stars Season, you can choose him as your date in Chapter 11, and depending on your status with him, have a talk about the future of your relationship. You can choose him to be your partner. He can propose to you in the final chapter. Vince The first you hear about Vince is through Handsome Stranger's experiences with him the season prior. You interact with him briefly during Season 10's two-hour finale, but it isn't until Season 11: All Stars that you deal with him face to face. First, Carson pairs you together for the first challenge, then you have to go on a group date with him. After watching him talk to Fatima, Wrenn, and your fellow Season 10 contestants, you name him the smarmiest guy in the house. Slater In the All Stars season, Slater is one of your love interests. You can flirt with him upon meeting him, and after being partners with Vince for two challenges, Carson switches things around and you find yourself paired with Slater. You compete with him in the Laser Tag challenge and the Cycling challenge before Vince complains again and gets Carson to switch partners again. If you accept Ivy's proposal, she eliminates Slater (or the other contestants do if she doesn't like you enough) and keeps you. If this happens, he becomes hostile towards you. If you don't accept Ivy's proposal, you eliminate her instead. The only bouts of romance you can have with him are snorkeling and a hook-up after prom. No matter how much you romanced him, you cannot choose to marry him at the end of the All-Stars season, however you can choose to marry him in Wedding Edition in the final chapter. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair AME Face.jpg|Face AME Hair.jpg|Hairstyle in Book 1 AME 2 Female Hair.jpg|Female Hairstyle in Book 2 AME 2 Male Hair.jpg|Male Hairstyle in Book 2 AME 3 Female Hairstyle.jpg|Female Hairstyle in Book 3 AME 3 Male Hairstyle.jpg|Male Hairstyle in Book 3 Outfit Choices |-|Book 1= AME Male Initial Outfit.jpg|Male Initial Outfits AME Female Initial Outfit.jpg|Female Initial Outfits AME Premiere Night.jpg|Premiere Night AME Swimwear.jpg|Swimwear AME Miami Club.jpg|Clubbing Outfit AME Group Date.jpg|Group Date AME Volleyball Challenge.jpg|Volleyball Game AlternateFemaleMCinVolleyballChallengeOutfit.png|Alternate Female MC in Volleyball Game Outfit AME Salsa Dance Date.jpg|Salsa Dance Date AME Photoshoot Challenge.jpg|Photoshoot Challenge StrikeaposeMalebrownAMEMC.png|Strike a Pose Outfit StruttyourstuffMaleMCinCh.13.png|Male MC in his Underwear AME Female MC Lingerie.png|Female MC in her lingerie Blacklight Bowling Date.jpg|Bowling Group Date AME Amusement Park Trip.jpg|Trip to Magic Funland AME Lighthouse Date.jpg|Lighthouse Date AME Live Finale.jpg|Live Finale |-|Book 2= AME Book 2 Initial.jpg|Book 2 Initial Outfits AME Season 11 Premiere.jpg|Season 11 Premiere AME Country Date.jpg|Country Date AME Beach Challenge.jpg|Beach Challenge AME Prom Date.jpg|Prom Date AME Bike Race.jpg|Bike Race AME Date with LI.jpg|Date with LI AME Ice Cave Date.jpg|Ice Cave Date AME Season 11 Finale.jpg|Season 11 Finale |-|Book 3= AME Book 3 Initial.jpg|Book 3 Initial Outfits AME Female MC in Wedding Dress.jpg|Wedding Dress AME Male MC in Wedding Suit.jpg|Wedding Suit AME Alternate Male MC in Wedding Suit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in Wedding Suit AME Season 12 Premiere_.jpeg|Season 12 Premiere AME Alternate Male MC in Prince of Petals Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Prince of Petals' Outfit AME DJ Challenge_.jpeg|DJ Challenge AME Private Island.jpg|Private Island Date AME Wedding Shower.jpeg|Wedding Shower AME Bach Party.jpeg|Bach Party AME Wedding Attire.jpeg|Wedding Attire Miscellaneous America's Most Eligible Cover.jpg|A version of Your Character on the Cover Tutorialabouthowyoushouldplay.png|Villain, Sweetheart or Flirt? TypesofGameplay.png|Part II of Gameplay NecessaryEvil.png|Choosing to Play as the Villain Tutorialaboutalliances.png|Alliances TutorialBeachParty.png|Tutorial on Boosting Relationships AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast w/ Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC FemaleAMEfrontandcenter.jpg|Close up of Female MC w/ some AME Contestants Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated MCvotesoffTeagan.png|Your Character Saves Bianca Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated YourCharactersContract.png|Your Character's Contract Headpiece.png|Your Character's earpiece Audience Vote.png|Your Character's Audience Vote Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated FemaleMCandDerekAME.jpeg|Female MC w/ Derek HispanicBCwithFemaleMC~2.jpg|Female MC w/ Beautiful Contestant Face 1 AME Ch9 Female MC and Mack Photoshoot.png|Female MC w/ Beautiful Contestant Face 2 MaleMCandBeautifulContestantFace1.JPG|Male MC w/''Beautiful Contestant'' Face 1 AME Ch9 Female MC and Adam Photoshoot.jpg|Female MC w/ Handsome Stranger''Face 1 AME Ch9 Male MC and Adam Photoshoot.jpg|Male MC w/ ''Handsome Stranger Face 2 BeautifulContestantFace3withMaleMC.png| Male MC with Beautiful Contestant Face 3 HandsomeStrangeFace3withMaleMC.jpg|''Handsome Stranger''Face 3 with Male MC Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|MC is eliminated Hearttokenincomebavkchallenge.png|Your Character's Heart Token in Comeback Challenge GarmentbagwithclothesfromLancelin.png|Garment bag Garmentbagwithclothesmissing~2.png|Garment bag without clothes from Lancelin No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate Male MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination BeautifulContestantEliminated.png|Beautiful Contestant Eliminated Final3fromAMESeason10.png|Final 3 FemaleAfricanAmericanMCWinsAMESeason10.jpg|Female MC Wins Season 10 of AME MaleMCwinsAMESeason10.png|Male MC Wins Season 10 of AME ChooseRealityAME.png|Choose Reality on AME ft. a version of Adam and a Female MC AME2.png|A Version of Female MC on the cover for AME: All Stars All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC MC and Derek in Paris.jpg|MC & Derek in Paris Male MC and White Handsome Stranger in New York.jpg|MC & Handsome Stranger in New York AME Ch.4 Modern Sand Castle.jpg|Premium Modern Sandcastle challenge win with Vince AME Sand Castle in Ch.4.jpg|Premium Elegant Sandcastle challenge win with Vince AMEdefaultsandcastle.jpg|Default non winning sandcastle with Vince AME Handsome Stranger food dish.jpg|Winning dish with Handsome Stranger If MC wins two AME Seasons in a Row.jpg|MC winning AME Season 10 & All Stars Female MC & Derek Win Season 11.jpg|Female MC & Derek Win Season 11 of AME AMEAllStarsTrophy.png|All Stars Trophy America's Most Eligible Book 3 Official.png|A version of Female MC on the cover of Book 3 Ame3 wedding rings.jpg|Wedding Rings Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the covers of America's Most Eligible: Season 10, America's Most Eligible: All Stars and America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition. * If the player decides to have him/her keep the default name Jamie, he/she subsequently shares the same forename as Jamie Brooks from the Most Wanted series. * This the first MC that could be considered a villain based on the player's actions, compared to the other MCs who are portrayed as caring and noble. * In Chapter 6 of America's Most Eligible: Season 10, if Your Character joins Derek and the Handsome Stranger in the hot tub and picks to ask them about their favorite show, they both say The Crown & The Flame. ** Your Character admits he/she just started watching it, whereas Derek confesses he binge watched the first two seasons in a week. ** The Handsome Stranger for his part doesn't want to hear any spoilers because he is only at the Battle of Wolf's Mouth. * In Season 10, you are the deciding vote during Bianca and Teagan's elimination because the votes were tied and you won the challenge. In All Stars, you are the judge, jury, and executioner between Eden and Heath due to winning the first Audience Vote. * The default name Jamie is Hebrew in origin and means "supplanter" or "one who follows". It's a variant of the name James. * In the All-Stars season, if the player doesn’t throw the challenge in Chapter 8 to get rid of Slater, and therefore doesn’t fall into the Bottom 4, they’ll make it to the finale without ever going up for elimination, the only other known contestant who can achieve this feat is Derek. * In Wedding Edition, you are asked to give your last name. The default is "Lee". ** Your Character shares the same default surname as the [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]] (and, by extension, Scott). If it is kept, s/he will also share the same surname as Hana, Lorelai, and Xinghai Lee. * * In Chapter 8, your mother is introduced. ** The player can choose her name. The default is "Diana". * During a premium scene in Chapter 8, the player can reveal stories from childhood. ** The player may choose whether or not his/her father is their role model, a hilarious man with a spot-on impersonation of Carson Stewart, or never really around. ** The player may choose high school life to be school royalty, practically invisible, or a nerd. ** The player may choose their job. This is a fill-in-the-blank answer, and the default is "Pictogrammer". Category:Characters Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities